Wielki Konkurs cz. 3
Ciąg dalszy Wielkiego (i zdrowo pojebanego) Konkursu. Spiker nadaje komunikat: - Drodzy państwo! Chuck Norris zdecydował, że nie będzie brać udziału w Wielkim Konkursie, gdyż cały ten konkurs byłby wówczas bez sensu, prawda? Publiczność zgodnie skinęła głową. - No i spoko. Pan Chuck zgodził się że zostanie na naszym Wielkim Konkursie wraz z całą swoją zajebistością. Co wy na to? - YEEEEEEEAH - ryknęli widzowie! - Ok, Chuck udał się już do loży VIP-ów. My zaś powitajmy naszych kolejnych zawodników. Teraz przed wami wystąpią aż dwie osoby. Dlaczego? Ponieważ oni nie mogą żyć bez siebie! Nienawidzą się i kochają zarazem. Od lat próbują zarobić kasę i od lat chuj im z tego wychodzi. Jeden trowadzi pramwaj, drugi zaś pracuje w kanałach. Sprząta wasze gówna, szczochy, rzygi i inny syf, którym zaśmiecacie nasze kochane kanały. On po prostu tym gównem żyje! Oto oni: KAROL KRAWCZYK ORAZ TADEUSZ NOREK! Wielkie brawa! Obaj panowie wyszli na tor biegu przy gromkiej owacji publiczności. Karol jest spocony jak dzika świnia, Tadek zaś wypatruje swojej żony Danki. Sędzia idzie się przywitać z nowymi uczestnikami. Karol wita się, po czym szturcha Tadka i mówi: - Tadek, przywitaj się! Co ci jest? Wczorajszego seksu szukasz? - Eee, yyy co? Aaa! Witam panie sędzio! I wystawia łapę całą ujebaną w gównie. Sędzia myśli sobie - Chuj z tym. Ręce już i tak mi się lepią od tego spoconego kabana!. Karol wkurwiony burknął: - Coś ty ćwoku odpierdolił? Znowu pojechałeś na wieś do matki Kurskiego i zbierałeś gnój rękami?! - Nie, tym razem nie. - To co się stało?! - Aaa, skończył się papier toaletowy w kiblu na stadionie i sobie dupę ręką podtarłem. - Nie no kurwa no... A mamusia mnie przed nim ostrzegała - Karol syknął do siebie. - No co?! Wiesz jak mi dupsko śmierdziało? Jadłem grochówkę Danki sprzed 2 miesięcy! Jak pierdłem, to mi dziurę w spodniach wypaliło! Był tam też Kaczyński. Tak spierdalał, że aż mu iskry spod butów strzelały. - Co mnie obchodzą twoje spodnie? Stawaj na linii startu! Obydwoje delikwentów stanęło na linii, po czym sędzia przekładając pistolet z ręki do ręki dał sygnał do startu. PAF! Ruszyli! Tymczasem Bieber i Kononowicz powrócili chwiejnie na stadion. Wyglądają jakby ich stado byków przeruchało. Gdy usiedli na trybunach, obydwoje podali sobie ręce na zgodę. - Dobra młody. Wybaczam ci. Spójrz na tych dwóch asów. Ten chudy na bank mnie wyprzedzi. To co? Małpeczka na zgodę? - Eeee, no dobra, niech będzie - odpowiedział niepewnie Justin. - No to masz! Kononowicz wyciągnął ćwiartkę bimbru od swojego kumpla Zenka. Butelka była na wpół przeżarta przez jej zawartość. Podał ją Justinowi, klepnął w plecy i rzekł - no dalej Bimber, wypij ten bimber! Justin wziął głęboki oddech i chlupnął dużego hausta bimbru. Po 5 sekundach Bieber zrobił się calutki czerwony, a gały wyszły mu z orbit. - O KURRRRWAAAA!!! CO TO JEST?! Bieber zaczął pierdzieć i bekać ogniem na przemian. Stopił swoje siedzenie, a Kononowicz roześmiany do rozpuku krzyknął - co? Pali suka? - AAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Po kilku potężnych ognio-pierdach, Bieber zaczął srać lawą. Ochrona w pobliżu chwyciła za gaśnice i ruszyła w kierunku Justina. - Aleś ty napalony, hahahahaaa! Diabelski skurwiel Zenka zawsze się sprawdza! No to chlup w ten głupi dziób! Kononowicz łyknął resztę skurwiela i machając Justinowi na pożegnanie poszedł podziękować swojemu ziomkowi. Bieber zaś, niczym płonący Super Sayian Goku wyleciał na tor biegowy, a ochrona za nim. Spiker zszokowany krzyczy: - Tyś już biegł, tępa dzido! Daj szansę innym! Karol, Tadek! Uwaga! Bieberek robi wejście smoka! Karol zdążył się tylko lekko za siebie obejrzeć, a ognisty furiat porwał go ze sobą. - WODY! WODY! WODYYYY! - Tadeeeeeek! Kurwaaaa! Zróbże coś! Ja pierdolę, co to ma być?! Odważny kanalarz poleciał w kierunku wyjścia. Wpadł mu bowiem do głowy misterny plan. Karol zapłakany i zesrany ze strachu ryczy - TY CHUJU JEBANY! POCZEKAJ NO! NASTĘPNYM RAZEM JAK DANKA SPYTA MNIE CZEMU TAK PÓŹNO WRACASZ, NIE BĘDĘ CIĘ JUŻ KRYŁ! OSOBIŚCIE ZAPROWADZĘ JĄ DO BURDELU W KTÓRYM JAK TO MÓWISZ IDZIESZ CZYŚCIĆ W NOCY KANAŁY! - Karol... A nieważne. Srał to pies - krzyknął Tadek, po czym dodał - zaraz ci pomogę, spokojna twoja rozczochrana! - POŚPIESZ SIĘ KURWA!!! Tylko tyle zdążył wydusić z siebie Karol, nim Justin z siłą wściekłego Hulka cisnął nim o tor biegów. Odbił się trzy razy od ziemi swoim grubym bebzolem, po czym z siłą bomby w Hiroszimie trzasnął na ryj wybijając sobie kilka zębów. Jednak adrenalina sprawiła że Karol w ogóle nie czuł bólu. Wypluł resztki zębów i wściekły zaczął gonić Justina. Szybko zauważył biegnących za nim ochroniarzy i porwał jednemu z nich gaśnicę. - czekaj no, synu praczki z Paragwaju! Jak cię dorwę, to wsadzę ci tą gaśnicę przez mordę i dupą wyciągnę - wrzasnął w kierunku rozpalonego piosenkarza. Ten jednak w ogóle nie zwrócił na to uwagi, gdyż był w ognistym amoku. Tymczasem na trybuny dotarły już Danka z Aliną. Widać było, że prowadzą ze sobą gorącą dyskusję. - Danka, po co ci ten metrowy sztuczny kutas, który kupiłaś w sex-shopie obok? Przecież Tadek ma niewiele krótszego... Aaa, wiem! Co dwa chuje, to nie jeden, tak? - Nieeee. Tadek od kilku miesięcy dzień w dzień ma nocne zmiany. Ja rozumiem dzień, dwa dni lub tydzień, ale kilka miesięcy?! Dziwne, nieprawdaż? - No dziwne, nie ma co. - Mało tego - mówi zaintrygowana Danka - czasem wraca z tych prac tak zmęczony, że zasypia na środku klatki schodowej. Wiesz jaka to siara Alinka nosić tego chudego przychlasta na rękach? Nawet nie zliczę, ile razy sąsiadki patrzały się na mnie jak na jakąś Marsjankę, kurwa jego mać! Ale najlepszą akcję odjebał tydzień temu, jak leżał wpół przytomny na parterze i wpadł na niego najebany jak Messerschmitt Kurski. Tak się wyjebał, że przeturlał się przez całe schody aż do piwnicy! Wyglądał jakby się zderzył z czołgiem. Co gorsza, jakiś szczur ugryzł go w kutasa i przez kilka tygodni nie może nikogo i niczego dupczyć. Wiesz dobrze że dla niego to jak koniec świata. Boże! Dobrze, że Grzelakowa zabrała Tadka stamtąd. Gdyby Kurski dowiedział się kto go tak urządził, to Tadek zbierałby teraz zęby po całej Wolskiej! - Ufff, faktycznie miał szczęście. Zrobiłby z niego kaszę mannę - mówi zadziwiona Alina. - Aaaa tam! Mógłby mu to chude dupsko skopać! Może w końcu wyleczyłby go z tego pracoholizmu. Ilekroć przy śniadaniu pytam się go, gdzie był, ten mrugając okiem odpowiada - było ostre czyszczenie kanałów. - Czyszczenie kanałów? Hmmmm... - No mnie też wydaje się to dziwne. Powiedz mi, co fajnego jest w taplaniu się w morzu gówien i szczochów? Co on jakiś gnojorobek jest?! Alina z Danką usiadły w końcu na przodzie trybun. Alina uspokajając Dankę skwitowała: - Danka, uspokój się! Przecież wiesz że gówno to jego druga największa miłość życia... Po tobie oczywiście... - Danka poprawiając włosy uśmiechnęła się szeroko i powiedziała: Serio? - Serio, serio! Tadek już taki jest... I nagle Alina staje na baczność, przerażona wskazując palcem na tor biegów. - Danka, patrz co tam się odpierdala! KAROL! Co ty wyprawiasz?!! Jej oczom ukazał się płonący niczym pochodnia olimpijska Justin Bieber uciekający co sił w nogach przed wkurwionym na maksa Karolem. Za nim z kolei podążało jakiś 10 ochroniarzy. Wszystko zaś opatrzone było gorącym komentarzem spikera: - Ludzie! Ten konkurs przejdzie do historii. Pojeb z gaśnicą, goniący innego pojeba, a za nim dziesięciu innych pojebów. Zaraz, zaraz! A gdzie pojeb Tadek?! - No właśnie - krzyknęła Danka - gdzie ten tępy fiut się podział?! Ooo, jak wróci to mu tak jebnę patelnią w ten durną łepetynę, że mu mózg dupą wystrzeli! Taki wstyd! Danka popłakała się jak bóbr! - Wstyd?! Patrz lepiej co ten zjeb genetyczny odwala! KAROL! KAROOOOL! DO CHUJA PAPKINA, CO TY WYPRAWIASZ!? Karol w międzyczasie dorwał Justinka i okładał go gaśnicą po głowie. Nawet nie wiedział co go za chwilę czeka... Justin ni z gruszki ni z pietruszki rzygnął na Karola ogniem. I w ten oto sposób mamy już dwóch płonących pojebów - krzyczy spiker. Widzowie na trybunach są rozgrzane do czerwoności. Tusk wraz z Kaliszem obstawiają, kto pierwszy się spali na popiół. Kaczyński tymczasem pewny siebie powiedział: - Spokojnie! Obydwóch za chwilę zgaszę. Użyję soczku z mojego kroczku. Ci natychmiast ryknęli śmiechem. - Ty już odstaw ten Vibovit i zmień dilera, bo cię oszukuje - krzyczy roześmiany do czerwoności Tusk. - Ach tak? No to patrz i podziwiaj! Kaczyński jednym, szybkim ruchem ściąga swoje czarne spodnie i... JEB! Jego kilometrowy kutas, niczym Pendolino przypierdolił w Tuska i Kalisza z taką siłą, że obydwaj wykręcając poczwórne salto wylecieli z loży VIP-ów. Na stadionie rozległ się wielki huk. Nikt się jednak tym nie przejął, gdyż każdy obserwował cyrk z Karolem i Justinem w roli głównej. Dopiero po minucie obydwaj ponieśli się z gleby i krokiem przypominającym małego Kazia po dużym piwie wybełkotali: - Co to kurwa jest?!! Jakim cudem mała dżdżownica zamieniła się w wielkiego pytona?! Kaczor zaś z szerokim uśmiechem odrzekł - sperma Chucka Norrisa czyni cuda! Kiedy siedziałem w kiblu, zauważyłem że obok wszedł Chuck. To trwało z dwie minuty. Aż cały stadion drżał w posadach. Słyszałem legendy o nadludzkiej sile spermy Chucka Norrisa, więc poszedłem do klopa obok i liznąłem sobie kilka kropel. Efekt sami widzicie. Nagle Kaczor zauważył że ktoś stuka go po ramieniu. Obraca się, a tam... Chuck Norris! Wściekły jak byk Fernando. - Piłeś moją spermę bez pozwolenia - warknął rozjuszony. - N... n... n... no piłem, a co? - Złamałeś święte prawo! Teraz zapłacisz za to, skurwysynu!!! Tusk i Kalisz natychmiast odzyskali dobre nastroje. Chuck natomiast wyciągnął wielkie nożyce i jednym finezyjnym ruchem obciął Kaczorowi pitola. Na stadionie rozległ się dźwięk przypominający piszczącego bociana. Chuck następnie chwycił Kaczora za bety i powiedział krótko: - Jeśli będziesz grzeczny to ci go przyczepię z powrotem. A teraz spierdalaj na bambus! Po tych słowach cisnął Jarkiem w Tuska i Kalisza, wziął jego przyrodzenie i odszedł na swoje miejsce. Kiedy zaś nasi trzej przyjaciele z Sejmu wracali chwiejnym krokiem na swoje miejsca, na stadionie znów pojawił się Tadek. Na plecach miał zawieszone dwa duże, niebieskie zbiorniki połączone rurami z potężną myjką ciśnieniową. Tadek machając ręką krzyczy do dwóch napaleńców: - Zaraz was ugaszę moim przerobionym karcherem. Już pędzę na ratunek! - TADZIK!!! Wykrzyknęła Danka w stronę naszego szambo-bohatera. Karol tymczasem u kresu sił wrzasnął: - POŚPIESZ SIĘ W PIZDU JEBANA MAĆ!!! - JUŻ LECĘ! Tadek z prędkością Usaina Bolta dobiegł do Karola i Justina, odkręcił zawór i wystrzelił w obydwóch delikwentów gejzerem brązowej, cuchnącej brei. Udało się! Po chwili pożar został ugaszony... Tylko co z tego, skoro obydwaj śmierdzieli jak obesrana końska spierdolina. Widzowie na trybunach aż zzielenieli z mdłości. W ciągu kilku minut Stadion Narodowy niemal tonął w rzygowinach. Ewakuowano wszystkich ludzi w promieniu kilku kilometrów. Spiker zaś z trzema klamerkami na nosie i zawiniętą wokół niego chustą rzekł załamany: - FUUUUUUUUUU! Coś ty tu rozpylił, niedorozwoju jeden? Ludzieeee! Biohazard! Spierdalać ze stadionu! Justin śmierdzący, zmęczony i zadowolony przeszedł kilka kroków, po czym padł plackiem na ziemię. Karol zaś wpadł w amok. - TADEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! ZABIJĘ CIĘ TY CIECIU MALINOWY!!! MASZ WIĘKSZY WPIERDOL JAK HITLER POD STALINGRADEM! CO TY MASZ KURWA W TYCH JEBANYCH ZBIORNIKACH? - Myślałem że to woda! Karol, przysięgam na mojego starego! Oto co zrobiłem: Pobiegłem na działkę za Warszawą, wziąłem mojego karchera do zadań specjalnych, podszedłem do studni, odsunąłem czarny właz i... - CZARNY?!?! TY DEBILU JEDEN!!! Woda jest pod białym włazem! Pod czarnym jest SZAMBO!!! - Jak to szambo?! Tadkowi wyszły gały z orbit. - Srak to!!! Dobra, skoro ja śmierdzę jak zgniła ośmiornica, to ty też będziesz! Po tych słowach Karol rzucił się na Tadka z furią i zaczął wydzierać mu myjkę. Ten próbując się bronić opryskał wszystko dookoła siebie. Włącznie z Karolem, sędzią, ochroniarzami, częścią widzów, połową toru biegowego, częścią murawy i samym sobą. - TAAAAAADZIIIIIIIK! Rozwścieczona Danka wyrywając sobie włosy z głowy wydarła się wniebogłosy i zemdlała. - Dankaaaa! Co ci jest? Hej! Odezwij się! Tymczasem Tadek uciekając jak F-16 przed pierdolcem Karola nawet nie zauważył że dobiegł już do mety. - KONIEC! Pan Tadeusz dobiegł do mety! Pięć i pół sekundy przed Kononowiczem! Jednak pan Karol był wolniejszy tylko o sekundę! Gratuluję dobrej kondycji i niedojebania mózgowego! - Co?! Wygrałem! Karol wygrałem! Juhuuuu! Kurwa! Najebię się dziś jak świnia w bajorze! - Super, super! Ale najpierw ja tobie najebię! Spiker odrzekł: - Najpierw to wypucujecie cały ten stadion na błysk, matoły jedne! Zobaczcie jaki burdel tutaj zrobiliście! Dalej! Do roboty! Opróżnij te swoje zbiorniki i nalej wody. Najlepiej z dodatkiem Domestosu! - O, twój ulubiony trunek - szturchnął Tadek Karola. - Weź spierdalaj! Zobacz! Ten smród wystraszył 80% publiczności! A w sumie... Może to i lepiej. Przynajmniej wieść o naszej akcji nie rozniesie się zbyt daleko... Spiker zaś odrzekł rozbawiony: - No nie byłbym taki pewien. Wielki Konkurs jest emitowany na cały świat. Setki milionów ludzi oglądało wasz popis. Gratuluję! Jutro będą o was trąbiły wszystkie gazety i portale internetowe na świecie. Karolowi i Tadkowi opadła japa do samej ziemi. Tadek rzucił karcherem o ziemię, usiadł, zakrył swoją śmierdzącą twarz swoimi równie śmierdzącymi dłońmi i wymamrotał: - Nie no kurwa, nieee... Jutro robię operację plastyczną i wyjeżdżam do Honolulu małpom jaja czyścić. Co za siara! Teraz na całej Wolskiej będą na mnie wołać żuk gnojarz, albo gówniak. - Hahaaa! Też mi tragedia! Już od dawna tak na ciebie wołają! Pomyśl lepiej co mnie czeka! Alina to mnie teraz wypierdoli z domu na bruk. Mam teraz tydzień wakacji w piwnicy! Zajebiście, nie?! Może jeszcze tankowiec Kurski i ten imprezowy murzyn spod szóstki się dołączy? No wiesz, żeby był trójkącik! Nic tylko skakać do chmur z radości! Hura!!! - Dobra, skończmy już pitolić i weźmy się do roboty. Mamy jakieś kilka godzin sprzątania. - Chyba ci mózg spod tego dekla wykipiał, jeśli myślisz że będę ci pomagał! Ty nasrałeś - ty sprzątasz. Narazie... Gówniaku... Śmiech Karola trwał może z dwie sekundy, gdy zderzył się z murem o nazwie Chuck Norris. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie naszego mistrza, aby gruby tramwajarz prześcignął kanalarza w sprzątaniu. - No! I Chuck ma być - rzekł nasz Strażnik Teksasu i szybkim krokiem ruszył na loże VIP-ów puszczając spikerowi perskie oczko. I tak zakończył się trzeci bieg. Duet Karol-Tadeusz rozpoczął intensywne sprzątanie stadionu, a organizator konkursu zarządził dwugodzinną przerwę. Wszystkiego zaś regularnie doglądał Chuck Norris. Publiczność wraz z zanikiem smrodu powracała na stadion w rytmie światowych muzycznych hitów. Czym jeszcze zaskoczy nas Wielki Konkurs? Czy Jarek odzyska swoje super-przyrodzenie? Jakie jeszcze przygody czekają nas na Stadionie Narodowym? Co Danka zrobi Tadkowi, kiedy się ocknie? Czy Ryszard Petru powróci do gry? To i wiele więcej dowiecie się w kolejnych odcinkach Wielkiego Konkursu! Zobacz sobie też: Wielki Konkurs Wielki Konkurs cz. 2 Wielki Konkurs cz. 4 Wielki Konkurs cz. 5 Kategoria:Polityka Kategoria:Popierdolone chistoryjki